Happy Days are Coming
by ForeverABlankPage
Summary: This is my own Klaine origin. (dedicated to Paige)


Kurt woke up to the familiar chime of _Happy Days Are Here Again,_ which indicated that he had a call from Rachel. He groaned and answered it, and was immediately greeted with Rachel singing another Barbra tune.

"Kurt," Rachel started without skipping a beat. "Are you up? You should be. Remember, we're going to the mall and then to Breadstix for lunch. Do you think I should wear my black skirt with my red sweater or-"

Kurt cut her off. "I'm up, I'm up. I will now engage in my morning moisturizing ritual and get dressed while you ditch the red sweater and go with the red tank top instead. It makes your boobs look bigger. Call you when I'm on my way, bye!"

_Crap, _he thought. He'd totally forgotten about his plans with Rachel, he was up all night watching Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's _over and over, texting Rachel the whole time. How she still managed to wake up all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed was beyond him.

He sighed as he put down the phone. He suddenly felt sorry for Finn. Poor boy wouldn't stand a chance spending a day with Rachel. Kurt raced into the bathroom, applied his moisturizer as per routine, made sure his teeth were perfect, carefully put on the clothes he picked out last night (thank God), then called Rachel.

"Hey," he said when she answered. "I'll be waiting out front in five, okay?" Rachel then asked how he was going to get over there in five minutes, and Kurt dismissed it. He and Rachel had a schedule for today, and he refused to be late.

After what seemed like hours of swerving, dodging morning traffic, and receiving some rather rude gestures, he pulled into Rachel's driveway, not missing a beat as he looked into the mirror to fix a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

_I'm like a gay James Bond_, Kurt thought, honking to let Rachel know he was outside. It didn't surprise him at all when the brunette came prancing out of the door, smiling her thousand-watt smile. In fact, he looked forward to it now.

He pulled off when she got in the car, and they immediately got into a debate on which Broadway show they were gonna star in first.

When they got to the mall, they immediately ran to the vintage store that Kurt was dying to visit. He inhaled, taking in the scent of the store, which really should have its own fragrance. He started to walk around, and eventually he lost Rachel. Kurt quickly ran over to where they had scarves on display (of course) and crashed into someone else.

"Oh my Barbra, I'm so sorry!" he said, completely flustered. "I didn't see you!" He helped the guy up, getting a better look at him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, this guy was just as fashionable as he was, but in a different way. He obviously had a thing for bowties, since he currently had a whole bag of those. He was a couple of inches shorter than Kurt, and Lord, he was cute. This made Kurt even more embarrassed that he just ran him over like a linebacker.

"It's okay," the boy said, dusting himself off. "It happens." The boy's eyes roamed over him, and he spoke again. "I'm guessing you were on your way to the scarves?"

Kurt nodded. "I saw one that was to die for," he said. "and I guess I was too fixed on it to see you. I'm Kurt, by the way, if you want to alert the mall security about me running you over." He stuck out his hand.

The boy laughed, shaking Kurt's hand. "I'm Blaine, and I won't report you as long as you get coffee with me later."

Kurt smiled. "I'd love to, but I'm supposed to go to Breadstix with my friend."

Blaine shrugged. "That's okay. Well, maybe, if we exchange numbers, we can go some other time."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "I'd like that. Here, give me your phone." Blaine handed it over, and Kurt gave Blaine his own. They quickly saved their numbers in each other's phones and gave them back at the same time.

Kurt looked around, then sighed. "I suppose I should go find my friend." He said, and Blaine smiled.

"That's okay," he said. "I'll see you, Kurt." Kurt smiled and left, quickly finding Rachel in the women's area, holding a shirt to her body in the mirror. Kurt grabbed her and told her everything, and the two left the store giggling like schoolgirls.


End file.
